I Get So Weak
by Slash Fanatic
Summary: Wakka&Tidus Just a fluffy, humorous oneshot I came up with. RR please! Thanks.


"I Get So Weak..."

By Slash Fanatic

A/N: Well hello there! This fic is just a oneshot I managed to come up with. It was inspired by the lyrics from "Weak" by SWV so this would be considered a songfic I guess!

Warnings: Wakka and Tidus shounen-ai. Songfic. Oneshot. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFX characters, settings, blah blah blah or the lyrics to "Weak" for that matter.

"text" = dialogue

[text] = thoughts

= time/scene change

Text in **"bold" **= lyrics

----------------------------------------------------------

The plush green grass of the infamous "summoner/Sin" showdown hotspot is a vast open area of almost nothingness, except for a small shop that rests dead center of it, selling the usual items that every typical merchant has to offer. Yuna's pilgrimage had come to a stopping point here for training purposes and to rest before the harsh, long climb up Mount Gagazet.

A tall, dark, handsome man with flaming red hair sighed heavily as he sat himself down on the ground, his legs outstretched. The former blitzer, Wakka, wanted some space and time to think to himself. He especially wanted to get away from HIM. Closing his eyes, he planted his strong arms on the ground and faced skyward. The warm sunshine kissed him all over his tanned body as he took in some sweet air.

"I don't know what it is that you've done to me...  
but it's caused me to act in such a crazy way.  
Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing...  
it's a feeling I don't understand."

He then retracted his knees to his chest and wrapped his muscular arms around them, proceeding to gaze out towards the endless blue sea. Wakka continued to sit by the cliffs edge of the Calm Lands, thinking random thoughts. Birds glided by him on gentle gusts of wind, not that he noticed. His blitz ball rolled slightly at his side.

As he sat alone, everyone else in Yuna's pilgrimage was somewhere amongst the Calm Lands: Lulu, Rikku, and Tidus were training together (Rikku just HAD to see what kind of treasures she could steal from the fiends here), Auron was hunting down someone to borrow chocobos for their group ("Can't walk as far as you used to, huh?" Tidus had teased, which earned him a mock-death glare by the swordsman), and Kimahri Ronso was with Yuna, whom was purchasing provisions at the tented shop.

[What the heck is goin' on with me? I shouldn' have these sorta feelings toward him…Yevon forbids it…and plus, I'm not gay…am I? Why does my heart race when you're near me Tidus? Why?] He shook his head a couple of times. "Damn it, I can't stop thinking about you, no matta what I do…"

"Cause my heart starts beating triple time,  
with thoughts of loving you on my mind.  
I can't figure out just what to do,  
when the cause and cure is you."

He looked up towards the heavens, as if seeking guidance or an answer from an unseen person that would materialize out of nowhere. All he got in return was the image of the young man that was stalking his mind. The aqua brilliance of the sky and ocean reminded him of Tidus' eyes.

"Nah, you're eyes are much more radiant, far more beautiful than the ocean's or the sky's…WAIT! What am I sayin'!?"

His eyes, those luminous gems that Tidus possessed were what caught Wakka's attention the first time they met. It wasn't the fact that he was an awesome blitz ball player or that he resembled Chappu like everyone else thought. It was his eyes, he never dared to stare into them for too long when Tidus spoke to him; for he feared he would drown in them and end up gawking at the blonde stupidly, forgetting what they were conversing about.

"I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.  
I lose all control and something takes over me.  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase.  
I want you to stay with me, by my side.  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.  
It knocks me right off of my feet.  
I can't explain why your loving makes me weak."

Wakka unwrapped his arms from his legs and then slowly laid down on the ground, leaving his knees bent and cupping his hands on the back of his head. He stared at the fluffy abstract clouds that were prevalent in the afternoon sky. His mind started to drift, remembering an event that happened not too long ago.

{In the Thunder Plains, flashback}

"EEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!" Rikku completely freaked out and sprinted on wings of terror into the foggy darkness. A thunderbolt had struck right behind her, resulting in some static burn on her slim legs, which caused her outburst. She just couldn't handle traveling through this hell's passing any longer. The Al Bhed had a fear of thunder and lightning and was not going to slowly travel on apprehensive feet through the Thunder Plains. Instead, she was going to marathon race out of there! Auron chased after her, cursing along the way.

"Rikku! Wait for us!" Yuna shouted, running after the young Al Bhed.

"Yuna! Look out!" Tidus quickly pushed the summoner out of the way and was nearly struck by a lightning bolt. He went flying through the air and crashed hard into the ground a few meters away from his original location.

"Tidus!" Wakka and Yuna had shouted in unison. Tears ran down the brunette's bi-colored eyes as Kimahri quickly took hold of her.

"Wakka, get Tidus and go to Rin's Travel Agency as quickly as you can." Lulu said with urgency, she had to dodge a lightning bolt herself afterward.

Kimahri took Yuna by the hand and ran off into the distance, his keen senses leading him safely through the darkness and allowing him to predict where a bolt would strike and for him to avoid it. Lulu swiftly followed pursuit, her many belts rattling as she did so.

Still sprawled on the wet cold ground, the blonde groaned in pain. "Wakka…" He tenderly rolled over onto his back.

"Hey there brudda, you'll be okay, I'm here for you." He quickly went to Tidus' side and without asking, he scooped him up into his strong arms and went to the nearest Lightning Tower as fast as he could. He gently sat Tidus on the ground at this safe haven. "You alright?" He bent down and checked the blonde for injuries.

Tidus forced a smile. "Kind of...my head hurts…" He looked fondly at the older man, not noticing the blood that started to soak into his golden locks and trying to neglect the pounding within his mind.

"Holy Shiva! You're bleeding!" Wakka quickly grabbed a High Potion from his pocket and thumbed off the vial cap in an instant. He poured the thick restorative onto Tidus' head wound.

"That's a deep gash Tidus, it'll take awhile for the cut to close up and heal completely." Wakka frowned, of course it was raining the whole time so the potion's effect was being diluted. A pang of sorrow hit his heart as he looked at the younger blitzer, whom remained silent the whole time. The downpour made Tidus look like he was crying.

"Here, this oughta help." Wakka took off his blue bandana and started to fasten it over Tidus' cut. As he finished tying the knot on the back of the blonde's head, Tidus unexpectedly leapt forward and embraced Wakka in a tight hug.

"Thanks Wakka, you're a real pal."

[Pal?] "No problem." He wrapped his arms and tightened them around Tidus. [My heart is beating faster…]

"Time after time after time I've tried to fight it.  
But your love is strong it keeps on holding on.  
Resistance is down when you're around, starts fading.  
In my condition I don't want to be alone."

On impulse, Wakka kissed the side of Tidus' head. "You'll be okay…"

Realizing what he just did, he sprung out of Tidus' embrace and straightened up. "Well! Let's head on to Rin's, ya?" [Did I just really do that!?]

Tidus chuckled. "Your hair is still standing up straight, despite the rain and without your bandana."

The redhead grinned. "Gravity defying isn't it?" He offered a hand to Tidus. "Shall we go?"

"Lets."

Luckily for Auron, Rikku decided to go into Rin's Travel Agency instead of running through the entire Thunder Plains like a lunatic. For a short period of time, she ran around in circles because for some ungodly reason the lightening bolts seemed to be chasing her, at least, that was her excuse. Shortly after he found her cowering in a corner inside Rin's, Kimahri came in with Yuna, followed by Lulu a few minutes later.

The clerk offered some cotton towels to the drenched group of people that came in. "Stayin' the night?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Well, it is getting pretty late…" Yuna said, she seemed to be clenching something in one of her inside pockets.

"If you wish Yuna." Lulu looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"As long as it's not for that frightened cat over there." Auron nodded towards Rikku, whom was still trembling low on the ground. She pulled down an eyelid and stuck out her tongue at him in response.

"We do have sound proof rooms, but only one is still available and it's a single bedroom…"

"I'LL TAKE IT!!!!! SHOT-GUN!!!!! " Rikku blurted out and stood at attention.

Yuna giggled.

"Are the walls in the sound proof rooms padded down too?"

"Auron! Stop being mean!" Yuna stifled a laugh with her hand.

"I'm not mean…"

"Meanie!" Rikku pointed at him in accusation.

"Are there any double-bed rooms available?" Lulu asked, rolling her eyes and then sighing.

"Yes, two left." The clerk responded.

"How convenient, looks like Wakka and Tidus are going to bunk in a single yet again." Auron snorted.

Rikku paid for her stay and shrieked when another loud thunder clap went off, causing her to rush to her sound proof room.

"Girls in one room, boys in the other." Yuna beamed, paying for half of her room while Lulu paid for the rest.

"Think we can scare the clerk to letting us stay for free?" Auron nudged at Kimahri's side, the Ronso responded by smiling that creepy "Ronso" smile that they are known for.

The male clerk gulped.

"Damn, my head still hurts." Tidus pouted as he dropped himself into the soft mattress.

"Here, let me check it." Wakka sat at the edge of the bed as Tidus rolled over and sat up for him. He slowly peeled off the blood stained bandana and looked at the cut. It was still healing.

"Cause my heart starts beating triple time,  
with thoughts of loving you on my mind.  
I can't figure out just what to do,  
when the cause and cure is you."

"It should be fine, I'll put a regular Potion on it though, just to be safe." He took out another vial from his pocket and applied it to Tidus' wound.

"Thanks."

"No biggie."

"I'm sorry for staining your bandana."

"It's alright, I got another one."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell upon both men after that.

[Why do I feel nervous now? I can't think of anythin to say to him. All I want to do is hug him, to try to ease his pain right now…NO! That would be inappropriate!] Wakka sighed.

"Is something wrong Wakka?"

"Hmm? Nah, I'm cool."

"If you say so."

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

[Gotta make something up.] "It's just…uh…when Chappu was little…[I got it!]…whenever he would get hurt, I would hug him until he said the pain went away." Wakka's face started to turn red. "And, uh, well…I uh…you see, I was wonderin…" He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what else to say.

"I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.  
I lose all control and something takes over me.  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase.  
I want you to stay with me, by my side.  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.  
It knocks me right off of my feet.  
I can't explain why your loving makes me weak."

Tidus smiled. "And you wondering if you could do the same to me?"

Wakka's face reddened more. "Umm…yeah."

The blonde stretched and smiled. "I don't mind, my mom used to do the same to me when I was younger." He then began to unlace his boots. "But our clothes are soaked, and I'm tired, so I guess you could warm me up as we sleep…" Tidus blushed slightly. [Am I pushing it too far?]

Wakka's heart jumped to his throat. "Guess you're right…" [Holy Lord Zaon! What am I thinkin! I can't go through with this!] Wakka proceeded to take off his green sandals and unbuckled his armguard and shoulder guard.

The blush in both guys faces intensified as they began to strip off their clothes and got ready for bed, leaving Tidus in only his boxer briefs and Wakka in his boxers. Both men could feel their body heat rising.

"I try hard to fight it./No way can I deny it./Your love's so sweet./It knocks me off my feet."

"Well…I guess we should go to bed now…" Tidus said, pointing out the obvious because he felt like he should say something.

Wakka gulped. "Uh huh." [I'm getting all sweaty and tingly!]

Tidus made himself comfortable on the left side of the bed, rolling to his right side. [Is he going to go through with it? I hope so…]

Answering his question, Wakka laid down behind him and both men adjusted themselves so that they were spooning. The redhead pulled a blanket over themselves.

[Oh Yevon, oh Yevon…I'm going to have to pray for forgiveness because of this…] He continued to perspire and his heart felt like it was going to explode because it was beating so ridiculously fast. [But yet, this is worth it…] He smiled, holding Tidus in his arms felt so right. He snuggled closer to the blonde and nuzzled the side of his head, making Tidus grin widely.

Tidus could feel his headache subsiding, the pain that throbbed from his deep cut started to go away as well. [You always did make me feel better, I wish we could stay like this, together, forever Wakka…]

Slowly, but surely, both men drifted into a deep sleep, not caring that they left their bedroom door wide open…

{End flashback}

[Good thing Rikku got up in the middle of the night to complain that it was TOO quiet in her room and closed our door!] Wakka chuckled to himself. "Oh man, Lu would of burnt the both of us to a crisp!" He laughed out loud again.

"What are you laughing at?"

Wakka bolted upright at the sound of Tidus' voice.

"Whohuhwha!?!?" He looked around rapidly.

Tidus laughed, "It's just me."

"Oh! What's up Tidus!" Wakka began to ascend from the ground, slightly embarrassed.

"Just looking for you, I got tired of running into random fiends and training, I wanted a break. That, and me and you need to set up our tents that Yuna bought at the shop earlier or face the wrath of one particular Ronso."

"Hehe, is that so? Well then, we better get a move on!"

Wakka bent down to pick up his blitz ball, but right when he grabbed it, Tidus made an attempt to pick it up for him, and he ended up putting his hand on top of Wakka's by accident. For a brief moment, both men gazed into each other's eyes, not saying anything.

[I'm drowning…]

"Oh screw Yevon!"

"I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.  
I lose all control and something takes over me.  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase.  
I want you to stay with me, by my side.  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.  
It knocks me right off of my feet.  
I can't explain why your loving makes me weak."

Wakka instantly snatched Tidus' neck, pulled him into a bear hug, and stole a chaste kiss from him. Tidus willingly succumbed to Wakka's actions and melted into his built torso, dropping his sword and wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck.

The blitzers were kissing so passionately, that they stumbled on Wakka's blitz ball and they fell to the ground abruptly. Both men started to laugh hysterically.

"Would it be bad timing to tell you I'm head over heals for you Tidus!?"

Tidus chuckled. "Not at all! The feeling is mutual!"

Wakka grinned. "I'm glad." He then leaned in and kissed Tidus on the lips again.

Afterward, he gazed into Tidus' mesmerizing aqua eyes, smiling idiotically. [Drowning in your eyes is heaven…]

"Can I swim with you forever Tidus?"

"Huh?"

"Can I be with you!" He gently pulled Tidus on top of himself and waited for his answer.

Tidus sat up on Wakka's stomach and smirked. "I've been waiting this whole time to hear you ask that!" He leaned down and kissed Wakka on his velvety lips and was hugged in return.

"So that's a yes, ya?"

"Ya." Tidus teased.

"I get so weak...  
Blood starts racing through my veins  
I get so weak...  
Boy it's something I can't explain.  
I get so weak...  
Something 'bout the way you do  
the things you do ooh ooh, it...  
knocks me right off of my feet,  
off of my feet.  
Can't explain why your loving makes me weak."

Then suddenly, a massive fireball came flying by the new happy couple, landing a few feet away from them and kicking up earth.

Tidus jumped off of Wakka and immediately grabbed his sword off the ground. "Where did that come from!?"

"Was it a Chimera Brain or somethin?" Wakka quickly rose and picked up his blitz ball.

The blonde searched the terrain for the assailant. Then his mouth plummeted and his eyes widened. "Much worse…it's Lulu! She must of seen us kissing!"

"Run for it! Caste Haste on us, quick! Before she fries us!" Wakka pleaded.

"**Have the two of you even considered the feelings of our Summoner**!?" Lulu shouted and casted another Fira spell at the men. Both blitzers narrowly dodged the blasts and took off running with their enhanced speed.

Yuna squinted her eyes as she looked at the spectacle from a distance. "Why is Lulu attacking Wakka and Tidus as if they were fiends?" She asked as she sat atop a pretty yellow chocobo.

Auron shook his head. Kimahri remained silent.

"Yuni, there's something that I need to tell you…" Rikku giggled.

"I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak.  
I lose all control and something takes over me.  
In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase.  
I want you to stay with me, by my side.  
I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet.  
It knocks me right off of my feet.  
I can't explain why your loving makes me weak."

Wakka and Tidus ran away as fast as they could, hand in hand.

"Lulu! Yuna will understand!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

The End

And that's it! I hope ya'll enjoyed my oneshot. Hopefully it came out okay, this was my first time adding lyrics to a fic so idk.

Read and Review please! Thank you.


End file.
